icchibanketsufandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes
Heroes (英傑) is where you can view your Heroes’ info, stats, skills, and change their equipment. This is also where you go to perform Ascension or Samsara. An option to perform Yin-Yang Revolution will also be available when a Hero meets the requirements to do so. Hero Selection *'Class/Alignment' - This icon in the upper left corner will display the Hero’s class and their alignment. For the individual class icons, see Job system. A Hero’s current alignment will be displayed by the background color being black or white to represent yin or yang, with gray meaning unaligned.Whole section and image source *'Team' - If that Hero is in a team, they will have a badge with a number indicating which number they are in. These are in Japanese numbers; i.e. 一 is one, 二 is two, etc. *'Location' - If there is text in the middle of your Hero’s picture. that means they are currently either in a Formation (編成), the Gardens (花廊), the Alchemy Hall (錬金堂), or on Inner Garden Duty (お庭番). * Race - An icon showing the Hero’s race: God (神), Ayakashi (妖), or Human (人). * Generation - A pink (Oudai 桜代) or blue (Soudai 双代) icon will indicate that Hero’s generation. * Soul - Your Hero’s current/maximum soul. Soul is like your Hero’s durability or stamina to participate in battle. They can lose points during combat or when they faint in battle. It can be recovered by placing them in the Mausoleum. * Lock - This icon in the bottom right corner indicates if your Hero is locked or not and can be toggled by clicking on it. A gold lock indicates that they are locked and a gray lock means they are unlocked. Locking them prevents you from accidentally selling, sacrificing, or doing something that may cause you to permanently lose them. Ascension (総昇天) In the Ascension menu, you are able to select up to 20 Heroes to sell for Kaika and Lapis Lazuli. Heroes that undergo Ascension disappear and it cannot be undone. Heroes that are in a party, locked, on assignment, on guard duty, recovering in the Mausoleum, or on expedition cannot undergo Ascension. The amount of Kaika received is the Hero's level x100 regardless of rarity. Samsara (輪廻) When performing Samsara, a Hero or several Heroes are fused into the target Hero. The target Hero gains experience while the Heroes used disappear. The Heroes used will also give Lapis Lazuli. Performing Samsara costs 600 Kaika times the level of the Heroes being used as material. Samsara is currently the only way to level up skills for Heroes. * When Heroes of the same class are used, any skill locked skills will have a chance of increasing in level by one. It is not necessary for the Heroes to know the same skills as the target. * If the Hero used is the same exact Hero, any skill is guaranteed to increase in level by one. * When using Rainbow Heroes as Samsara material, all skills will increase by two levels regardless of class. * If that Rainbow Hero is used on the same Rainbow Hero, all skills will increase by three levels. (If generations are different, they are treated as different Heroes.) * Skills can be raised to level 5. Once skills reach 5, they become Extreme (極). Lapis Lazuli (瑠璃石) Lapis Lazuli was a newly added item as of the 2017/3/16 maintenance. They can be obtained by performing Samsara or Ascension of Heroes. The amount obtained differs based on the Hero's rarity. Lapis Lazuli can be exchanged at the Greengrocer for limited items. To check which items can be exchanged, see the limited items section on the Greengrocer page. The maximum limit of Lapis Lazuli you can hold is 999,999,999. Category: Heroes